FANFICTION CITY: DISTRITO MY LITTLE PONY
by silver spike v.0.2
Summary: Un joven llamado Jesús viaja a esta gran ciudad para cumplir sus sueños de estar entre los mejores pero su vida se pone de cabeza al encontrar a nada mas ni nada menos que pinkie pie la pony fiestera que rompe las leyes de la física. ¿como sera su vida con ella?. También participaran 10 personas que serán mis vecinos amigos compañeros (( los 10 puestos ya están ocupados ))
1. Chapter 1

En una habitación desordenada se encontraba un adolescente de 16 años, durmiendo como todo flojo lo hace y sin mirar el reloj que ya son ¡LAS 12: 31!. DESPIERTA HUEVON DE MIERDA, SE TE HACE TARDE!.

- por favor, quiero dormir una hora mas - dice el joven.

NADA DE UNA HORA, SON LAS 12: 31.

- ¡¿QUE?! SE ME HACE TARDE! - dice el joven levantándose con prisa.

es lo que dije, bueno, continuare con la narración. El joven se mete al baño para una ducha rápida, al terminar sale poniéndose una bota mientras daba brincos (ahora tenia una chaqueta negra sin abrochar, una camisa blanca debajo de la chaqueta, pantalones de mezclilla y botas) escupe un cepillo de dientes. Se dirije al cuarto, saca una maleta y pone toda la ropa posible adentro.

- demonios, demonios, demonios- repetía varias veces cargando la maleta y bajando por las escaleras. Al salir de la casa se encuentra con una mujer de 36 años conduciendo un carro blanco.

- hola mama, ¿ya sabias que despertaría tarde? - pregunta el joven mientras entra al carro.

- te conozco, intente despertarte pero tienes el sueño pesado - dice la madre

- jejeje no puedo evitarlo - dice el joven sonriendo.

la madre conduce un largo camino hasta llegar a una especie de aéreo puerto tecnológico. El joven nota que su madre tiene una mirada algo triste.

- mama, por favor. No te pongas triste, yo también te extrañare -

- lo se hijo, es solo que no me imagine que seria tan pronto. Apenas tienes 16 años, siento que todo paso rápido y que fue ayer cuando vi tu hermoso rostro por primera ves - dice la madre soltando algunas lágrimas.

- puedes visitarme cuando quieras -

- pero estarás muy lejos, ¿estas seguro de que es esto lo que quieres? -

- si, este es mi sueño, lo que mejor hago - dice el joven abrazando a su madre para tranquilizarla. Ella le da un beso en la mejilla.

- ya tienes que irte, falta unos minutos para el siguiente despegue -

Los dos se despiden. El joven baja del carro con su maleta dirijiendose al aereopuerto, al entrar se encuentra con un montón de personas por todo el lugar, todas dirijiendose a diferentes destinos.

- siempre he escuchado de un puerto space pero nunca me lo imagine así- dice el joven mirando el tamaño del lugar y su tecnología - bien, tengo que tomar la nave 3-42 a internet planet - mira su reloj - la 01:20, faltan 10 minutos para el siguiente despegue, puedo aprovechar 5 minutos para comprar proviciones - se dirije a un puesto, compra algunos panesillos, sandwiches y agua. Al terminar los paga y se dirije a su destino.

al salir habían naves parecidas a las de halo, mas tecnológicas y grandes. El miraba los números marcados en cada una - 3-39, 3-40, 3-41. aja! 3-42, la que buscaba - dicho esto, se adentra en la nave. Busca el asiento marcado en su boleto y se sienta al encontrarlo rápido - fanfiction city, aya voy - pensó el joven.

JOVEN P.O.V.

asdsasdaa bueno ese joven soy yo, Mi nombre es Jesús Eduardo y se preguntaran ¿que es toda esta mierda? Bueno, mis estimados lectores, esto es el futuro. Sip, justo como dije este es el futuro y para ser mas exactos es el año 2561.

Las cosas cambiaron mucho y el internet creció demasiado ¿les digo que tanto? Hay todo un planeta dedicado al internet. Todo ese planeta tiene sus continentes y ciudades que son como paginas web, hay un continente lleno de anime, otro de youtube, el centro google, pero yo voy a una ciudad llamada fanfiction city. Esta ciudad esta llena de toda clase de escritores, mayores, menores, populares, otros que no los conocen muchos, pero, el mejor de todos es helduke. No lo digo porque sea mi ídolo si no por la cantidad de reviews y capítulos que tiene su fanfic. Para mi el mejor es parca 333, no muchos lo conocen pero sus fanfics son los mejores.

El es mi ídolo y mi objetivo es ser parte de los mejores escritores en fanfiction city.

Me dijeron que hay cosas en esa ciudad que me dejaran sorprendido, solo se habla poco pero dicen que es casi alucinante. Ya veré que hay ahí porque esta nave esta a punto de despegar.

NARRACION EN TERCERA PERSONA.

- pedimos a todo pasajero que abrochen sus cinturones de seguridad y no se muevan de sus asientos, estamos a punto de despegar -

Dijo una vos que sonó en toda la nave y en seguida todos obedecen.

- "espero ser de estomago duro, no quiero bomitar" - piensa Jesús tragando saliva.

Mientras afuera.

Un pedazo del suelo debajo de la misma nave se empieza a elevar y al mismo tiempo se inclinaba apuntando al cielo.

Volviendo con Jesús.

- "no es tan malo, sera como una montaña rusa" - pensó Jesús un poco mas tranquilo.

Se encienden los cohetes de la nave y esta se eleva un poco lento en el aire.

- "bueno, no fue tan malo - pensó Jesús.

- iniciando hiper vuelo - dijo la misma vos de la nave

- ¿hiper que? - dijo Jesús ahora mas asustado.

en ese momento la nave aumenta su velocidad a velocidad de la luz saliendo de la tierra.

- "MIERDAAAAAAAA!" - pensó Jesús sintiendo que lo presionaban en su asiento

En 3 segundos la nave sale de la galaxia vía láctea ((no se porque la llamaron así, suena como si fuéramos de leche .3. ))

Al salir por completo reduce su velocidad.

- estamos fuera de la galaxia, reducción de velocidad, activando gravedad artificial. El viaje sera de unas 8 horas, esperemos que queden satisfechos con los servicios del puerto space gracias - dijo otra vez la misma vos en la nave.

- "satisfecho mis huevos, creo que voy a vomitar" - pensó Jesús con la cara verde, al instante se abre una pequeña puerta a su lado y sale una mano mecánica con una bolsa para vomitar.

De inmediato Jesús lo toma y expulsa todo el vomito que pudo.

mientras en otro lugar.

Una enorme ciudad brillaba coloridamente por las luces de sus edificios en la noche. En un edificio un hombre vestido con traje de trabajo miraba la ciudad mientras tomaba algunas tragos de una copa con vino.

- amo, los sujetos 3, 5 y 27 están listas - dijo una mujer que recién entra en la oficina de su jefe.

- excelente, en unos momentos iré a verlas. Puedes retirarte - dijo el jefe

- si se... digo amo - dijo la mujer retirándose con nervios.

Ella entra a un laboratorio con una ventana y al otro lado de la ventana había una habitación de gran tamaño donde se encontraban 3 cápsulas.

- singularmente espectacular. Creí que seria un poco mas complicado detenerlas - dijo el jefe entrando al laboratorio.

- no fue fácil pero la investigación esta valiendo la pena - dijo un científico que estaba revisando las cápsulas y a los seres que se encontraban dentro de ellas.

En la primera cápsula que tiene el numero 3 se encuentra una pony pegaso encadenada, su piel es azul cían, crin y cola de arcoiris. La segunda tiene un numero 5 y en ella se encontraba una pony rosada con cabello laciado y ojos azules. La tercera tenia el numero 27 pero no se podía ver quien estaba adentro porque tenia mucha seguridad esa cápsula.

- hice un reforzamiento en la cápsula de 27, fue la que se entrego mas fácil pero es mejor prevenir que lamentar - dijo el científico que revisaba las cápsulas.

- pueden comenzar el traslado, estoy ancioso por usarlas - dijo el jefe poniendo una sonrisa siniestra.

Llegan 6 robot de gran tamaño, cada cápsula fue levantada por 2 robots y fueron llevadas en unos pasillos algo largos pero al final de ellos llegaron a una salida donde se encontraba un camión especial para cada cápsula.

- todavía no entiendo porque se fabricaron con cuerpos equinos - dijo el científico.

- ¿todavia no entiendes? No se trata de la forma física que les dieron, se trata de la información que contienen y su poder. Eso me hará el presidente de todo internet planet - dijo el jefe

Lo que no se dieron cuenta era que uno de los robots que cargaban la cápsula 3 empezaba a comprimirse su cabeza asta que esta explota, el robot actúa como loco sin su cabeza y golpea a su compañero robot dejando la cápsula 3 tirada en el suelo.

La tapa de la cápsula sale volando, el jefe y el científico miraban con horror que la pegaso de crin arcoiris salia libremente de la cápsula.

- capturenla! Hagan lo que sea, liberen a los riders pero la quiero de vuelta en su cápsula ¡AHORA! - dijo el jefe

Llegan docenas de robots parecidos a los marines de halo, todos apuntan sus armas contra rainbow.

- rindase, la tenemos rodeada, por órdenes del presidente de Fanfiction city esta bajo arresto - dijo uno de los robots (( las voces de estos robots son parecidas al de motín de la película de walle, no se como se escriben sus nombres, solo diré que es la pelicula donde los humanos se van al espacio por llenar el mundo de basura))

Rainbow solo se quedaba quieta por unos momentos hasta que levanta la mirada, ella mira con frialdad al jefe - no permitiré que se la lleven - dijo rainbow de forma seria, todos los robots empiezan a disparar y la cápsula se mueve sola poniéndose como escudo para rainbow.

Ella avanza hasta la cápsula 5 todavía usando usando su cápsula como escudo contra los disparos - tranquila, no te dejare aquí - dijo rainbow para luego golpear la tapa de la cápsula, después de varios golpes la tapa se rompe por completo y libera a pinkie.

rainbow pone a pinkie en su lomo, se la lleva volando esquivando los disparos de los robots - rainbow... - rainbow mira a su amiga que estaba despertando - ¿donde ... estamos? - dijo pinkie algo confundida y con los ojos pesados.

- luego te explico, tenemos que escapar - dice rainbow

- escapar... ahora lo recuerdo, ellos, fluttershy y tu... ¿donde esta fluttershy? - dice pinkie

- no tuve tiempo de salvarla, ella esta atrapada con algo mas reforzado así que solo pude salvarte a ti - dice rainbow

- ¿porque? ... ¿porque nos esta pasando esto? Solo queríamos una vida tranquila con nuestras amigas y ahora resulta que toda esa vida era falsa - dice pinkie muy triste

- pinkie, te prometo que... - dice rainbow pero es interrumpida al recibir un disparo en su ala y las dos caen en el techo de un edificio.

Rainbow se levanta con dificultad, su ala tenia estática, se veía que habían cables por dentro y estaba hecha de metal.

- rainbow! - grita pinkie preocupada por su amiga.

- no pinkie... tienes que irte, estoy herida y no puedo volar así, tu puedes escapar - dice rainbow

- ¿que estas diciendo? No te dejare aquí - dice pinkie ayudando a rainbow a levantarse

En eso se acerca un helicóptero donde estaba el presidente con una mirada dispuesta a capturar a pinkie y rainbow.

- no dejen que escapen, capturenlas a cualquier costo -

A un lado del helicóptero aparece otro robot con una metralladora y este dispara sin piedad.

Pinkie da un gran salto a otro edificio con rainbow en su lomo, el robot seguía disparando tratando de darles pero pinkie se movía rápido esquivando las balas.

- pinkie... bajame, tarde o temprano te darán si sigues con esa velocidad, solo estoy siendo un estorbo, tu tienes que escapar - dijo rainbow.

- no, yo se que podemos las dos - dice pinkie saltando edificio tras edificio.

Rainbow solo sonríe - eres una gran amiga, mi mejor amiga ... por eso debes sobrevivir - dice rainbow apartandose de pinkie y cae entre unos edificios.

- ¡RAINBOW! - grita pinkie al ver a su amiga caer. Trata de ti por ella pero los disparos de la metralladora se lo impedían.

ahora no tenia opción, ella salta mas rápido a otros edificios esquivando con facilidad los disparos.

Pinkie deja caer algunas lagrimas, ahora estaba sola en un mundo que no conoce y la en tratado como un objeto. No tarda en alejarse del helicóptero y perderlo de vista.

- "¿porque sigo viviendo? Rainbow y las demás ya no están y estoy en un lugar que no conozco" - piensa pinkie todavía saltando entre los edificios - "no se que hacer si ellas no estan, estoy sola" - piensa otra vez pinkie y sin fijarse se tropieza y choca con varias cosas, entre ellas algunos robots volando, un cartel que lo atraviesa para luego chocar con el suelo, rebotar como piedra en el agua hasta llega a un vecindario y entra por accidente a una de las casas pero esta completamente vacía.

Pinkie se levanta muy cansada por todos los golpes que se llevo al distraerse, mira la casa en donde se encuentra - parece... un buen lugar para esconderse - dice pinkie para luego subir las escaleras del lugar.

Trata de abrir la puerta pero esta se encontraba con seguro. Pinkie la derriba con un golpe y entra a la habitación donde por suerte hay un colchón - "por lo menos podre descansar" - piensa ella dirijiendose al colchón y tirándose en el - "las extraño mucho, applejack, rarity, twilight, fluttershy y rainbow. Les haré la pinkie promesa de que volveremos a estar juntas" - se levanta - con cerrojo y si no arrojo un pastelito a mi ojo - dice pinkie poniendo su casco en su ojo.

Al terminar de hacer su promesa se acuesta en el colchón cerrando sus ojos - daños del computador 45%, reiniciando sistemas de memoria - dice pinkie con los ojos cerrados cayendo en sueño.

Mientras en otro lugar

La nave seguía volando en el espacio.

Jesús se encontraba dormido por el aburrimiento y porque tuvo que despertarse a fuerzas. Todo fue un viaje largo y aburrido, solo miraba la ventana las estrellas, algunas galaxias y planetas.

Jesús abre los ojos tanto como puede al ver un enorme planeta, 3 veces mas grande que la tierra y esta completamente rodeado de satélites tecnologicos - internet planet... - susurro al reconocer el enorme planeta.

La nave llega a su destino, todos los pasajeros bajan, Jesús quedo con el boca abierta al ver tal tecnología y en el techo estaba escrito google - "wow, esta es la central google. Puedo ir a cualquier parte de internet planet desde aquí" - piensa Jesús buscando un teletransportador a fanfiction city.

- hola, hola, bienvenido a internet planet. Esperemos que este satisfecho con los servicios de este lugar - dijo un robot que aparece en frente de Jesús.

Imagen del robot: search?client=tablet-unknown&biw=1024&bih=243&site=webhp&tbm=isch&sa=1&ei=BlbIU-P_NIGKyAT_84LgAw&q=pokemon+deoxys+robots&oq=pokemon+deoxys+robots&gs_l=tablet-gws.3...31833.57511.0.57..3047.0j7j8.15.0...0...1c.1. -gws..6.15. 4f3Gz89Vw#facrc=_&imgrc=5Cvt69ZS-HQm5M%253A%3BBRTVolAlI92iTM%3Bhttp%253A%252F% .net%252Fmovies%252Fdeoxys% %3Bhttp%253A%252F% .net%252Fmovies%252Fdeoxys% %3B250%3B215

- wow, un robot - dice Jesús asombrado.

Del robot sale lo que parece una cámara - diga queso - dice el robot tomando una foto de Jesús. a su lado sale una credencial y se la entrega a Jesús - esta es su identificación, guardela muy bien porque la necesitara mucho en internet planet - el robot se retira.

Jesús miraba su identificación donde estaban sus datos básicos como nombre, edad, fecha de llegada y huella digital - vaya, no necesite decir nada y ya tengo todo registrado aquí - dijo Jesús todavía impresionado.

El avanza a lo que parecía una cápsula tecnologica que tenia escrito "fanfiction city" - lo encontré - dice Jesús entrando a la cápsula y se sienta.

- ¿nombre? - se escucho una voz.

- ¿que? - pregunto Jesús algo confundido a lo que se escucho un "ash" de fastidio.

- que me digas tu nombre - dijo la voz.

- ok pero no te enojes, mi nombre es Jesús Eduardo -

- ese nombre no, tu nombre de perfil -

- ¿nombre de perfil? -

- un nombre inventado para que puedas entrar a la cuidad tarado -

- "esto si es un servicio, ¿que nombre usare? - pensó Jesús - mi nombre de perfil es silver spike 001 -

- bien, ahora ¿que distrito quieres ir? -

- al distrito mlp -

- otro brony - se escucho en su voz mas fastidio

- solo continua con tu trabajo - dice Jesús molesto

- piensa en alguna imagen que te guste -

- "¿imagen que me guste? Creo que el spike vercion anime " - pensó Jesús.

- ¿listo? - pregunto la voz.

- ¿listo para que? -

La cápsula brilla, Jesús trata de moverse y gritar pero siente que no puede mover su cuerpo, así fue por varios minutos hasta que la luz desaparece y Jesús respiraba muy agitado como si no lo hubiera hecho por media hora - mínimo debiste decirme eso - se quita sudor de la frente y se sorprende al ver que ahora su mano eran garras moradas - wow - inspecciona su cuerpo y ahora es justo como se imagina a spike anime ((es el spike de la foto de mi perfil))

- wow no mames, soy un dragón! - dice Jesús con emoción.

- si si si claro, ya puedes salir - dijo la misma voz.

Jesús que ahora le llamaremos silver, sale de la capsula y mira que ahora se encuentra en un lugar diferente, un poco parecido a la central google pero aquí decía "fanfiction city distrito my little pony".

- por fin! ESTOY EN FANFICTION CITY! - grital silver de la emoción causando la atención de todas las personas - jeje perdón, solo me emocione un poco - dice silver con muchos nervios y se sorprende mas al ver que todas las personas no se veían como humanos, todos se veían como una criatura diferente.

- "esto... es ... épico..." - piensa Jesús sonriendo ampliamente.

después de mirar a todos recoge su maleta para salir del lugar pero antes de salir llega otro robot en frente de el.

- lo siento señor, no puedo dejarlo salir - dijo el robot.

- ¿que? ¿porque no? - pregunta silver confundido.

- no sin su propio kansoru - dice el robot y de el sale lo que parece una tablet.

- ¿kan...soru? - pregunta silver todavía confundido y toma la tablet.

- todos lo tienen, cuando llegues a tu casa podrás seleccionar si quieres ser escritor o un ciudadano normal -

- ¿a que te refieres? -

- tu kansoru te responderá todo cuando lo enciendas -

Silver sale del lugar algo confundido mirando el objeto que recibió del robot. Mira a su alrededor examinando su entorno mirando a todas las personas y nota a una persona con la forma de un pony - "¿un pony? Los demás son diferentes, se supone que aquí los fanfics son de my little pony" - piensa silver y nota que hay mas y todos los de aspecto pony tienen un aspecto algo robotico - "¿robots? ¿que son ellos?" - mira a un señor sentado leyendo el periódico - disculpe ¿porque los ponys de aquí son robots? -

- ¿eres nuevo? - pregunto el señor

- si -

- todos los ponys aquí son robots, se llaman persocoms -

- ¿persocoms? -

- son robots sirvientes, compras uno y obedecerá todo lo que le digas -

- wow ¿donde los venden? -

- en esa tienda - responde el señor y apunta a una tienda donde hay muchos persocoms

de inmediato silver corre a verlos - increíble, son personajes de la serie. Esta cheerilee, zecora, derpy. Todos son fantásticos ¿cuanto costaran?... - se queda paralizado al ver el enorme precio de cada uno - ... ¡NO TENGO ESA CANTIDAD! - grital si ver volviendo a llamar la atención de todos - jejeje lo siento, no me hagan caso - dice si ver retirándose con mucha vergüenza.

En el camino examinaba el objeto que recibió del robot - ¿como enciendo esta cosa? - al decir eso el objeto enciende su pantalla.

- programa de voz activado, gravando voz del usuario - dijo el kansoru de silver.

- genial, puede hablar -

- claro que puedo hablar, es el programa de todos los kansoru ¿tiene alguna duda? -

- solo quiero ver un apartamento donde vivir -

- eso no es necesario, los kansoru somos llaves de diferentes casas y apartamentos, yo tengo una casa programada en mi memoria para mi usuario -

- osea ¿que tengo una casa regalada? ¿tan fácil? -

- si, todos la tienen al obtener su kansoru -

- estupendo ¿donde esta? -

- programando dirección de casa - en su pantalla aparece un gran mapa del planeta que hace un gran acercamiento, llega a lo que parece un vecindario - dirección encontrada -

Paso como una hora exacta desde que silver seguía instrucciones de su kansoru - ¿ya estamos cercas? -

- ya casi amo, es justo esa -

- ¿cual? -

- la que señala mi g.p.s. -

Silver mira el g.p.s. de su maquina - es la que esta justo en medio y parece que este lugar esta justo al lado de la gran ciudad -

Se dirije a la casa mencionada, se detiene justo en frente - es bonita, un poco mejor de lo que me imaginaba - avanza a la puerta y trata de abrirla pero esta tenia seguro.

- yo me encargo - dijo el kansoru y después la puerta se abrió sola.

- si que eres útil - dijo silver entrando a la casa.

Silver examina todo, estaba casi vacía, sin muebles, ni televicion, solo lo que parecian unas grietas en el piso como si algo fuerte lo hubiera pisado - obviamente tengo que ganarme lo demás con esfuerzo pero ¿alguien mas pudo entrar? - dijo silver mirando las grietas.

- no, solo yo puedo abrir esta casa -

Silver recorrió el primer piso, una de las ventanas estaba completamente rota incluyendo las partes metálicas y los pedazos de de la ventaba estaban adentro indicando una cosa - "lo que sea que haya roto esto lo hizo para entrar y sigue aquí" - pensó silver.

Siguió buscando pistas o algo pero no le quedo opción, tenia que subir las escaleras para buscar misterioso intruso.

Una de las puertas estaba derribada, lo encontró, sea quien sea se encontraba en ese cuarto. Prepara sus puños garras para cualquier cosa adentrandose a la habitación y lo que mira lo deja sin hablar. Una persocom pinkie pie profundamente dormida de forma tierna en un colchón.

- por ... celestia -

CONTINUARA...

bueno lectores, este es el primer capitulo de fanfiction city. Para los que miran mi fanfic la saga del pecado les diré que publicare pronto el siguiente capitulo.

pinkie: dejen sus reviews y por fin soy una protagonista de un fanfic!

también eres la protagonista en otros pero luego los puedes ver

Silver y pinkie cambio y fuera


	2. Chapter 2

FANFICTION CITY: DISTRITO MY LITTLE PONY.

CAPITULO 2: EL COMIENZO DE LA AMISTAD.

Silver sigue con los ojos abiertos como plato, poco a poco se acerca a la persocom de pinkie pie, la cual sigue profundamente dormida - no me dijiste que tambien tengo mi propia persocom - dijo silver susurrando.

- es porque no la tienes, no estaba en mis datos - dijo el kansoru de silver.

- y ¿ella que? ¿como entro a mi casa? ¿no dijiste que eres la única llave de aquí? -

- si, es estaño que esta persocom este aquí, todos tienen instalado las leyes de la robótica y solo pueden activarse cuando son comprados por algún usuario -

Silver se sienta en frente de pinkie, nota el pelo lacio y oscuro que ella tiene - ¿pinkie manea? ¿los persocoms tienen emociones? - pregunto silver, confundido por la cola y crin de pinkie pie.

- no, eso es imposible -

- ¿entonces también venden persocoms de diferente imagen dependiendo al fandom? -

- no, esos son ilegales. Solo los contrabandistas los venden y los hacen con piezas baratas, por eso no cuestan tanto como los originales -

Básicamente solo se venden los persocoms de imagen normal, tienen estrictas reglas para los usuarios que ponen ropa a su persocom; nada de faldas cortas, bragas o ropa provocativa en pocas palabras nada cloppero.

- mmmm si, leí algunas de las reglas en un folleto -

En ese momento la persocom pinkie pie abre los ojos levemente, todavía tiene la vista un poco borrosa, pero frente a ella esta una figura muy familiar que hace mucho tiempo creyó nunca volver a ver - ¿s-spike? ¿eres tu? - dice ella en un tono suave de voz.

PINKIE PIE P.O.V.

reproducir: watch?v=JmpDfTnsPpk&list=UU-9EwITgSClSE5S69O1MlyA&index=33

Radiarc - Familiar

Creo que ya es de día, todavía sigo algo cansada después de escaparme de aquel laboratorio. Abro mis ojos un poco y... siento un calor a mi lado, escucho una voz que ... e-esa figura ¿spike? Aun no puedo verlo claramente, pero estoy muy segura ¡ES SPIKE!

- ¡SPIKE! - me lanzo a el dando fuerte con mis cascos, no puedo evitar que mis lagrimas se escapen de mis ojos... aun tengo algo de esperanza. Si el esta aquí, significa que vino a rescatarme o que hay un modo de regresar a equestria - parece que creciste mucho - dije al sentir el nuevo tamaño de spike.

SILVER SPIKE P.O.V.

-¨ella ... ¿me esta abrazando y me llamo spike?¨- pensé, ahora mas impresionado por la forma de actuar de esta persocom - ¨parece que esta ¿viva? ¿no se supone que los robots no tienen emociones?¨- la mire por unos segundo y ahora la crin de pinkie pie, es esponjada - ¨¿su crin no era lacia? esto es raro... como si fuera la pinkie pie original y no una robot ¨- sentí como mi espalda se humedece un poco - ¨¿esta llorando? que raro, tal vez esta persocom tenga un programa especial o se daño algo en su disco duro¨ - puse mis garras en su espalda para corresponder el abrazo, no se si por lastima o porque yo crea que esta viva... pinkie pie es mi favorita, ella me enseño a ser mas alegre cuando conocí la serie de my little pony.

no se que debo hacer, apenas llegue aquí y tengo el presentimiento de que me meteré en problemas. tendré que buscar trabajo y me sera duro alimentar a alguien mas... un momento... ella es una robot, no puede comer jejeje casi lo olvido, pero ¿necesitara energía eléctrica? puede ser que necesite mucha energía para recargarse y eso me puede caer duro en las cuentas para pagar.

- realmente te extrañe - escuche que dijo pinkie, ella deja de abrazarme y me mira con esos ojos azules... todavía tenia un poco de lagrimas, con cuidado uso una de mis garras para limpiar su rostro de sus lagrimas - ¿donde esta twilight, rarity y applejack? ¿vinieron contigo? -

ella sabe el nombre de sus amigas, pero no menciono a rainbow dash y fluttershy ¿no las recuerda? o a no ser... - ellas están bien, pero tuve que irme solo ... ¿donde esta rainbow? y ¿fluttershy? - le pregunte, sigo confundido por lo que esta pasando. pero para evitar que se sienta peor, le seguí la corriente. tendré que fingir ser spike hasta saber que le paso.

pinkie cambia su exprecion feliz a una exprecion triste... eso significa que si las recuerda, pero por lo que veo en su rostro parece que les paso algo - ellas... no lo lograron - dice ella volviendo a llorar, su crin vuelve a ponerse lacia y oscura. tks... carajo, parece que mi teoría era correcta.

yo la abrace para tranquilizarla. ella me aferro a mi llorando en mi pecho, mientras que yo le acariciaba la crin - ¨¿que fue lo que le paso a ella? no tengo ninguna duda ahora... es la verdadera pinkie... ¿como termino en este mundo? ella dijo que rainbow y fluttershy no lo lograron ¿están muertas?¨- miro a pinkie pie, el verla en frente de mi es algo inexplicable, por un lado me siento emocionado, pero por otro lado siento lastima por verla en ese estado de tristeza.

yo... ahora se que tengo que hacer, no importa lo que me cueste - pinkie - la aparte un poco para mirar su rostro, le limpio las lagrimas y la miro con determinación - no dejare que nada te haga daño, mientras estés en este mundo yo te cuidare y peleare para que estés bien, cueste lo que cueste -

- spike, no tienes que... - se queda callada al ver que levanto mi garra hasta mi pecho y hago una un símbolo de x en mi pecho - no, spike, no es necesario que... -

- con cerrojo - digo al hacer la x en mi pecho.

ella solo guarda silencio al saber que no podía convencerme para detenerme - y si no arrojo un pastelito - llevo mi garra en frente de mi ojo - a mi ojo - dije terminando mi acto... hice una pinkie promesa.

((aquí dejen de reproducir la música))

me levanto y extiendo mi garra para ayudar a pinkie a levantarse - de verdad creciste mucho - me dice pinkie, mirando mi tamaño y me sonríe - parece que no solo creciste, cambiaste un poco y maduraste -

- el tiempo cambia muchas cosas -

se escucha lo que parece un timbre de celular, miro a mi kansoru que era el quien produce ese sonido - tenemos que hablar - me dice el kansoru.

- ¿que es eso? - me pregunta pinkie pie.

- es ... un teléfono, ahorita regreso - dije saliendo de la habitación y bajando de las escaleras - ¿que pasa? - le pregunte a mi kansoru.

- encontré algo en Internet - la imagen de su pantalla pone un video donde se ve a la misma pinkie pie corriendo y saltando de edificio a edificio, siendo perseguida por un helicóptero - se busca a esta persocom, es una fugitiva peligrosa clase uno. se debe hacer una denuncia inmediata -

no necesite pensarlo ni un minuto - esta bien, solo una pregunta ¿obedeces todo lo que te digo y solo a mi voz? -

- si ¿porque la...? -

- desactivate - le dije rápidamente y el kansoru se apaga por completo - hice una pinkie promesa y no permitiré que le pase algo a ella - dije dejando el kansoru dentro de mi chaqueta.

subí las escaleras y entre en el mismo cuarto - ¿pinkie? ¿te sientes mejor? - dije entrando a la habitación donde esta pinkie, sentada en el mismo colchón donde la encontré dormida.

-¨ella tiene de nuevo su crin esponjada ... eso significa que esta mejor¨ - dije en mi mente y sonreí.

- spike... necesito decirte algo - ella se levanta caminando hacia mi - fluttershy esta ... - se queda quieta como estatua.

- ¿pinkie? ¿te pasa algo? - le pregunte un poco preocupado al ver que solo que quedaba parada en el mismo lugar y ni si quiera movía sus parpados - pinkie, me estas asustando - apenas di un paso y ella cae desmayada al suelo - ¡PINKIE! -

CONTINUARA...

hola mis queridos lectores, perdonen la puta tardanza. estuve en otro lugar resolviendo cosas personales con mi familia.

REGRESE BITCHES! JEJEJEJE

nos leemos luego

chao!


End file.
